The present invention relates to new structural members offering improved structural properties and methods of using the structural members in construction and other applications.
Structural members are used to provide the underlying rigid strength and support in various building, construction, manufacturing and other support and/or framing applications. Structural members also make up entire forms, such as bridges, and artistic structures, such as the Eiffel tower.
Depending on the needs of a particular application, structural members are produced in any number of sizes, materials and weights. However, most applications use the same basic structural member shapes. For instance, rectangular cut lumber, I beams, box beams, rectangular metal members, and combinations thereof comprise the majority of the structural members used today. While these structural shapes are generally adequate for most purposes, there remains an unmet need to have a structural member that is (1) rigid along its axial length and (2) allows torsional flexibility, while (3) maintaining lightweight and structural integrity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,567 provides a triangular shaped structural member having torsional flexibility around its axis adapted with stabilizing rods for improved rigidity along its axial length. However, it fails to provide a structural member having the desired rigidity, flexibility, and lightweight properties to permit improved, easier methods of assembly for structural applications.
The present invention provides a structural member comprising a generally triangular shaped member having an internal region and a first, a second, and a third internal vertex, wherein a rectangular sheet having a longitudinal axis, is folded around the longitudinal axis forming a first, a second, a third and a fourth sheet, wherein the first and the second sheets are a first and a second planar side that form two sides of the triangular shape, and wherein the third and the fourth sheets comprise a first and a second curved component, each having a concave inner surface and a convex outer surface, wherein the first and the second curved components are folded into the internal region of the triangular shape so that the outer surface of the first curved component joins to the outer surface of the second curved component thereby forming the third side of the triangular shape. The structural member further comprises each planar side, having an outer surface on the outside of the member and an inner surface on the inside of the member, and having a longitudinal axis in the same direction as the longitudinal axis of the triangular shape, and a plurality of indentations spaced along the longitudinal axis of each planar side.
Additionally, the present invention provides a structural member wherein each of the plurality of the indentations is semi-ellipsoidal in shape, defined by rotation of a 36 degree, 16 minute ellipse around its long axis. In a preferred embodiment, each indentation of the structural member comprises a convex bulge on the inner surface of each planar side, wherein the convex bulge of each indentation on the first planar side contacts the inner surface of the first curved component, and the convex bulge of each indentation on the second planar side contacts the inner surface of the second curved component. In another preferred embodiment, each indentation, having an outside tangent point on the convex bulge, further comprises an embossed projection located at the outside tangent point, wherein the projection of each indentation on the first planar side contacts the inner surface of the first curved component, and the projection of each indentations on the second planar side contacts the inner surface of the second curved component.
Further provided is a structural member comprising three internal cavities within the internal region of the triangular shape, extending the length of the structural member, wherein each cavity has an apex at each internal vertex of the triangular shape.
Also provided are embodiments of the structural member comprising a restraining element located at the point where the first and second curved components join; stabilizing rods located at each apex of each internal cavity; inserts located adjacent to each stabilizing rod; and a stabilizing rod located within the restraining element.
In addition, provided is an embodiment of the structural member, the first and second curved components have a rounded edge. Also provided is a two-sided prefabricated panel having channels on both sided to be with the structural member. A structural assembly of the present invention provides fitting the panel into a structural member wherein the rounded edges of the first and second curved components fit into the first and second channels of the panel.
Also provided is an adapter for assembling two structural members together along their longitudinal axis; a joining clamp for assembling two or more structural members to each other and for assembling structural members to other braces; and a cylinder clamp assembly for assembling structural members to each other and for gauging the accuracy of the dimensions of the structural members. In addition, a clamping assembly for use with the structural members is provided. Additionally, methods of using the structural member are provided.